shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaegers
The Jaegers (ハンタ Hanta) are a mercenary group currently residing in the New World. The Jaeger’s consist of three members leader Richard Abberbury, and his two followers Enigma and Stylish. They are well renounced for their shier of usage violence throughout there path of destruction, because of this the world government has considered dangerous, thus issuing a bounty for each member of the group. The mercenary's combined comes to a staggering 800,000,000 and counting. Since their formation, The Jaeger’s have made many enemies with both the World Government and Pirates a like. They have also clashed briefly with members the Revolutionary Army some time ago, before entering the New World. Personalities Known for their usage violence, The Jaeger’s aren't afraid to get physical or bloody. The Groups aggression comes their individual dark backgrounds, and traumatic experiences through out their life. The Group's leader Richard is known as the vision, envisioning his quest to "eliminate" all "evil". Richard is merciless warrior, with a high morale code, only wanting to battle those of equal skill to his own. Richard considers himself be to one of the best swordsman around, as he able to fight on equal footing with any opponent. Enigma and Stylish, known uniquely for their names, are Richards loyal followers. Enigma is known his for quick decisions and short temper, before thinking things through, he is always the first strike in battle, because of this he if often refereed to as "The Battle Hound" or even "The Loose Cannon". Enigma lives for excitement of swinging of his sword, for the amount of killing he'll make, which gives him great pleasure. Stylish known for "stylish" ideals, is no stranger on battlefield, Stylish is a warrior with enormous willpower to succeed in battle. Stylish is the co-decision within the group, both Stylish and Jack co-ordinate the journey of the group's travel. All three members of the group share a common trait, which their cold personality, caused from individual dark pasts. Despite their personality’s, their bond as team is strong one, which shows no signs of weakness. History Past Some time ago, on dark night while travelling out at sea, Richard washed upon a private Island, located somewhere in the Grand Line. It was there that he quickly found out the Island was under the control of a wealthy noble. While on the island Richard would discover it's dark secrets, such as it's slave trading and chemical drug production. Within his short time on Island, Richard would start up a rebellion after, despite his previous intentions. After each slave would have something to die for, they all agreed to take in the rebellion. Despite many slaves, unwilling to take part and rebel against their master, each of them would find a reason to join Richard and his rebellion. The would rebellion lead to series of chaotic events unfolding on the island. As bloodshed began between to rebels and Island warriors, so did fire. The Fire began to quickly spread around the island, with homes, shelters and tree's catching fire, everything on Island began to turn into rumble. After the fire had took everything on Island, all that was bodies of those who didn't survive the rebellion, as well the ash and dust. When the fighting had stopped Richard told all those who were left, that they were free men and women. Richard gave everyone two options to live on ash infected island or flee on the boats left behind by the slave traders. Within an instant everyone would for the boats, knowing he done his part Richard begin to walk to an area, were he saved a boat for himself, smirking. Walking away smirking Richard was done and ready to leave until, a voice stopped. A quiet voice had stopped him, catching his attention. When he turned around, two people stood in-front of him, they thanked him for his help and then asked to join him within instant. Refusing to them, the voice of the two begged for him to let join him. Eventually giving out to her demand Richard allows them to join him, on the condition at they help him eliminate "evil" from the world, after they both agree, the three of them set off and begin their path. Present Since coming together the mercenary's have set off on the quest to "cleanse" and "eliminate" all "evil". Richard often views the Marine Headquarters as the "gates to hell", as well calling all the Marines themselves "brainwashed puppets" being controlled by thousand year old evil. The Crew has strong dislike towards pirates, believing all pirates to be "kids chasing a stupid dream", because of this many private crews, often hold a grudge against the mercenary group. After entering the New World the trio stumbled upon a devil fruit, the Gusoku Gusoku no Mi, after Richard left the decision of the fruit's future between Enigma and Stylish. Enigma would be convinced, for the fruit to be eaten by Stylish, in benefit of the groups future. Trivia *Jaeger’s means "Hunters" in German. *Mercenary leader Richard Abberbury is only one out the three not to a code name, due to wanting the world to tremble to his name. Category:Mercenary groups